Deseo En Navidad
by kayniu
Summary: Nicholas Kumada , desde que había conocido a Raye Hino hace 5 años atrás, se enamoro de ella. Pero a sus ojos, era casi un ser invisible. ¿Podrá el amor de Nicholas ser suficiente para ambos?... ¿podrá llegar ese amor al corazón de la indiferente Raye?
1. Chapter 1

Deseo de Navidad

**Notas de la Historia:**

**oO…****Locura del Momento… -**

**Al principio esta historia iba a ser un One Shot, pero viendo que se alargaba un poco, decidí dividir la historia en 3 o 4 capítulos como máximo…**

**Ojala les guste tanto como a mi…y bueno también dada a la falta de fics de Raye y Nicholas, acá esta mi historia…**

**(Eso si, con un poco de lemon entremedio -, que conste que se los advertí, no me reclamen después).**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Una chica corría bajo la lluvia, envuelta en su diminuto impermeable rojo, murmurando enfurruñada, que por que diablos, hoy llovía.

El agua desfilaba como goteras en una bañera sin llenar, mientras la morena, aun seguía maldiciendo contra lo invisible.

Para su alivio el Templo Hikawa pronto se hizo ver ante sus ojos.

Raye Hino, apresuro mas sus pasos hacia la entrada.

-¡¡¡ NICHOLAS…!!!

Aun no había terminado de sacarse los zapatos, cuando sus furiosos gritos inundaron reiteradamente la habitación.

-¡NICHOLAS!

Inmediatamente segundos después de sus gritos, los rápidos pasos de un hombre, la tranquilizaron.

-Señorita Raye...Esta empapada…; Murmuro el desaliñado joven de veintitantos.

Ella le miro enojada, mientras se desabotonaba el impermeable rápido.

-Claro tonto…esta lloviendo a cantaros.

Los ocultos ojos de Nicholas bajo su oscuro cabello, recorrieron la esbelta figura de la señorita Hino.

-Cierto…; aun seguía embobado, observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ella levanto la vista, fulminando al chico con ella.

-¿Y tu que haces ahí mirando?... Anda y prepárame un baño caliente¿o acaso quieres que tome un catarro?

-Si, si de inmediato señorita Raye…

Los torpes y lentos pasos de el, indignaron a la mujer.

-¿Nicholas?

El se giro esperanzado.

-Lo necesito…¡¡YA!!…apresúrate…ya te pareces al abuelo.

Esto pareció surtir efecto, ya que el joven Nicholas Kumada pronto desapareció de su vista.

* * *

La sombra de los frondosos árboles, era el único suspiro de alivio que podía tener la ciudad en aquellos momentos.

Nicholas descansaba bajo uno de ellos, después de una larga jornada de trabajo, cuando vio aproximarse a la señorita Raye, con su grupo de amigas…ah…y claro, un desagradable joven, novio de la Señorita Serena…Darién Chiba.

Kumada se incorporo de inmediato, al ver acercarse a grandes pasos a Raye.

-¡Nicholas pedazo de holgazán…!

-Señorita…; Nicholas apenas si podía hablarle, su nerviosismo lo estaba matando y más encima, el suavecito tono de ella, no lo ayudaba demasiado.

Raye, puso las manos en formas de jarras, sonriéndole de forma socarrona.

-¡…Deja de descansar, y prepáranos un poco de te helado…! ; Luego, comenzó a empujar bruscamente hacia el templo.

-…Yo he trabajo toda la tarde…; en vano, trataba hacerse explicar.

-Claro, claro…como siempre.

Y el supo en aquel momento, que la señorita Raye, nunca lo tomaría en cuenta, nunca siquiera por un momento, se pararía a preguntarle como estaba, nunca lo miraría como el hombre que era, solo como Nicholas el joven estupido que suplicaba una mirada de ella, y eso, realmente le dolió.

-.-.-.-.-

Desde la cocina, el podía oír las risas de las jóvenes, que en vano trataban de estudiar.

-Serena, estudia un poco, recuerda que falta muy poco para tus exámenes finales.; la voz pertenecía a aquel hombre, que tanto le desagradaba.

Este al parecer, trataba fallidamente de poner orden a la irreflexiva reunión de estudio, en la cual Serena, Lita y Mina, eran las principales protagonistas.

Mientras que Ami y Raye, apoyaban a Chiba.

-Serena hazle caso a Darién…tu sabes que el es muy inteligente; era la voz de su señorita Raye.

Nicholas se chamuscó en sus celos.

-Si si, lo se….; respondió la aludida;-Mi Darién tiene toda la razón…además me prometió algo muy especial, si apruebo todos los exámenes.

La joven Tsukino, rió picaronamente.

Un incomodo silencio, se produjo en la sala.

Luego, la quedita voz de Raye, inundo nuevamente el lugar.

-¡Darién!... ¿que le prometiste a Serena?

-¡¡¡Raye!!! ; Exclamaron al unísono el resto de las chicas.

-¿Qué?...Tengo derecho a saber…no quiero que induzca a Serena a practicas lascivas.

Darién Chiba se atraganto.

Luego, un poco mas calmado, respondió.

-Le he prometido una cena romántica.

-Si…con vista al mar, y claro a la luz de las velas…; prosiguió la ilusionada Serena, que le hacia mucha mas alucinación eso, que los exámenes venideros.

-Ah…que bien…; la voz desilusionada de Raye, toco a Nicholas, quien dejo de escuchar aquellas conversaciones en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-

Sabía que la Señorita Raye Hino, había estado enamorada de Darién Chiba. Pero no pensó hasta ahora, que aun siguiera enamorada del pelinegro.

Chiba era novio de la señorita Serena hacia unos cinco años, lo cual coincidía con su llegada al templo. También sabia que era Raye, quien había puesto primero los ojos en Chiba, y que incluso salieron un par de meses. Pero al parecer esto no funciono, porque el, prefirió estar con la Señorita Serena.

Aunque a simple vista, ambos no se parecían en absoluto, no era necesario ser muy razonable, para notar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

También era conciente de la forma en que su Señorita Raye, prestaba atención al novio de su amiga.

Nicholas sufrió por la forma, en que ella aun seguía mirando a Chiba, los comentarios que a veces dejaba entrever, los aun sentimientos que al parecer aun albergaba.

Dolía saber que la persona que amaba, estaba enamorada de otro. Otro, con el cual no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

* * *

Era diciembre, mes de celebración.

Nicholas barría la entrada del templo Hikawa, la cual comenzaban a llenarse de pequeños copos de nieve, cuando la señorita Raye Hino apareció.

-Por favor Nicholas, barre muy bien, no quiero que para esta Navidad, la gente no pueda entrar al templo por causa de la nieve.

El cuerpo del chico, se puso rígido al escuchar la voz de la joven tras suyo.

No se había percatado de su presencia, hasta que ella había llegado.

Su corazón latió a mil por segundo, cuando la señorita Hino le miro a los ojos, con aquella expresión tan dura, pero a la vez tan de ella.

-No se preocupe señorita Raye…

-Es que debo hacerlo Nicholas…a veces creo que no entiendes cuando te ordeno algo; sus ojos, se dirigían a el de manera imperturbable.

Nicholas trajo saliva.

-…yo…yo lo haré lo mejor que pueda…

-Eso espero.

Y sin mas se dio vuelta, pasando cerca de Nicholas, dirigiéndose directo al templo.

Por un momento el joven Kumada no supo que hacer.

¿Qué seguía haciendo ahí¿Es que acaso ella no lo despreciaba¿Cuándo tiempo más seguiría soportando sus malos tratos¿Cuándo ella terminara por botarlo como a un perro?

No, ella no lo haría. Aunque de apariencia Raye Hino, parecía una malvada por excelencia, ella no era así.

Cuantas veces había observado silenciosamente, que la señorita Hino tenia el corazón mas bondadoso que hubiese el visto, que no le importaba sacrificarse con tal de que otros estuviesen bien. Tal como lo hizo cuando lo encontró borracho en el templo. El era un simple desconocido, pero ella no dudo un instante en acogerlo ahí.

Y el Nicholas Kumada prefería estar mil veces allí, junto a ella, junto a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, pero también junto a aquella que le relegaba.

Había llegada hace cinco años atrás, cuando apenas si era un rebelde joven de 19 años, que buscaba nuevos horizontes en el alcohol y la mala vida.

Su vida hasta tiempo atrás, había sido perfecta. Padres millonarios que compensaban el amor con regalos, una carrera en la universidad impuesta por su progenitor, el cual ansiaba que su único hijo fuese el arquitecto, que siempre había esperado. Un asco. Esa vida, ya no la quería.

Era así, como lo había encontrado la señorita Raye. Un maldito ebrio, hostigado de su corta, pero maldita vida.

Había llegado como un nuevo rayo de sol, luminoso y alegre, tal como viene aquel, después de la gran tormenta.

Una mano tendida. Un dulce aroma a cerezos. Esos eran los recuerdos de el, con respecto a señorita Raye.

Y luego, allí estaba ahí trabajando en el templo Hikawa, junto al abuelo Hino. Y esa era su verdadera familia.

Tal vez, esa no fuese la manera que mas le gustara como le tratase ella, pero eso, era mejor a no tener nada.

-.-.-.-.-

La tarde del 24 de Diciembre, el templo había estado un poco mas atestado de lo acostumbrado, provocando bienestar en la familia Hino, por lo que, aquel día a Nicholas le había tocado el doble de trabajo, y también el doble de regaños de parte de Raye.

Eran las 10 de la noche, cuando ella entro en la cocina, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

-Nicholas¿Qué haces aquí?; realmente estaba sorprendida.

Kumada, quien estaba moliendo unas pocas hojas de té, levanto el rostro aun atónito, pero rápido escondió sus ojos bajo su cabello castaño, ocultando la mirada de amor, tal como siempre hacia.

-Trabajo señorita Raye.; No supo mas que decirle.

Ella se encamino hacia el, tan lento, que Nicholas pensó que jamás llegaría.

-Hoy es Nochebuena…creí que irías a pasarla con alguien...

Nicholas sonrió triste, pensando que con la única persona que desearía pasar la nochebuena era con ella.

Luego, la oscura mirada de ella, recorrió el trabajo de Nicholas con el té;-…Gracias por molerlo…; sonrió dolorida;-…el abuelo no se ha sentido muy bien estos días, y no ha podido hacerlo.

Lo sabía. Cuantas veces el abuelo Hino, le había pedido a el que guardara silencio, respecto de sus dolores. Amaba tanto a Raye, que no quería que sufriese por adelantado la perdida de el, su abuelo.

Le dolía que Raye no supiese de la enfermedad del corazón que aquejaba al abuelo, pero le había jurado al anciano, que no diría nada del respecto a su nieta.

Lo único que podía hacer, era tratar de que el abuelo, estuviese lo mejor posible, y se tomara los medicamentos correspondientes. Pero hacia algunos días, que estos ya no le estaban surtiendo efecto.

…Dios…deseaba tanto poder decirle…

-…Señorita Raye…

Ella le miro, de forma tan triste que no tuvo el valor para decírselo.

-Lo se.

Raye no necesito decir nada mas, porque el solo dolor de sus ojos, le revelo a Nicholas lo que necesitaba saber.

-…Por favor Nicholas…no me mientas mas…se que el abuelo esta mal.

El, solo asintió.

-…no es justo…soy su nieto…debía saberlo…

La joven trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero le era difícil.

Deseo abrazarla, deseo poder ayudar a aligerar la pesada carga de la tristeza.

-…Señorita…

Ella de pronto levanto el rostro, rápido, mirándole fijo. Con los ojos brillantes.

-… ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho!...; su labios se fruncían, de la misma forma como cuando estaba furiosa;-… ¿Cómo pudiste?

Nicholas se paro de su asiento, dejando de lado su trabajo.

-Se lo prometí a su abuelo…

Raye se agito, nerviosa.

-¡Nicholas…soy su nieta!...DEBIA saberlo…

La rabia de ella, solo se comparaba al estado de estupefacción de Nicholas.

-Lo se señorita Raye, pero su abuelo me hizo jurarle que no diría nada…yo no podía hacer nada. Fue su decisión.

-Decisión que me concernía, y aun me concierne…; murmuro la muchacha que se tragaba las lagrimas, mientras apretaba fuertemente el contorno de la mesa.

De pronto ella bajo la mirada. Su voz sonó tan fría, como de costumbre.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Dudo. Pero supo que tendría que decirlo.

-Cardiomiopatía Hipertrófica.

Ella ahogo el llanto, en un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¿Cómo…como Nicholas, dime como?; apenas si podía sostenerse por si sola.

Kumada de pronto se encontró diciéndole todos lo que ella debía saber.

El tiempo en que le habían diagnosticado Cardiomiopatía, los remedios que necesitaba tomar diariamente y sus horarios, las recomendaciones del medico, los síntomas, y en general todos los cuidados que debían tenerse con el abuelo Hino.

-¿Tu…tu…sabes todo eso?; la mirada desolada de ella, de pronto se fijo en su rostro.

Luego, al ver que el Nicholas asentía;-¿Como…?

No fue necesario decirle que era el quien lo cuidaba, quien le daba sus remedios, el que lo llevaba al doctor, porque todo eso, lo vio Raye.

Sus ojos brillaron ante la tenue luz de la lámpara de cocina de forma tan hermosa que, casi hizo que Nicholas se quedara sin habla.

Al instante ella, se le acerco tanto, que el pulso del joven detono.

-¿Por qué?; murmullo cerca de su rostro.

¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Qué es lo que decía?...maldición…su cercanía lo estaba matando.

No supo, en que momento pudo sacar la voz.

-…Ustedes son mi verdadera familia…el es como si fuera mi abuelo…no permitiría que les pase nada a el…ni a Usted señorita Raye…; sus labios hacían un gran esfuerzo, por gesticular cada palabra.

Al terminar su frase, y mirarla de frente, Raye le sonrió de una manera tan encantadora, que ni el la reconoció. Luego acercando su rostro al de Kumada, dejo que sus labios vagaran por las mal rasuradas mejillas del hombre, besándolo allí.

Sencillamente, Kumada dejo de respirar.

-…Gracias Nicholas…; y sin mas se alejo de la cocina, dejando a un Nicholas mas que petrificado.

-.-.-.-.-

El rostro aun le ardía.

Podía sentir el camino de eso beso, hormigueándole toda la cara. Solo la suave brisa invernal, le refrescaba del calor que sentía.

Ceñido en su casaca de mezclilla, Nicholas salio a caminar por el parque.

Aunque era muy tarde, aun podía ver a las parejas que paseaban en esta noche tan romántica, dándose sus regalos de Navidad.

Siempre, desde que había conocido a Raye, había creído que estas eran las fechas mas tristes del año, junto con San Valentín. Ver todas aquellas parejas, paseando de la mano, ocultas en su propia felicidad, le deprimía.

Pero, esta noche, parecida a las que tanto le abatían, no fue como aquellas.

Ansió dejar que su corazón respirara de ese aire nocturno, de aquella blanca nieve que nunca le había parecido tan inmaculada, aun siendo de noche. Palpitaba tanto, que creyó que escaparía de ahí, pero en realidad eso no importaba, porque solo el recuerdo de eso beso en la mejilla, lo mantendría vivo.

Su mano, no se había despegado en todo momento de aquella mejilla izquierda. Se paseaba como un loco, de un lado a otro, sonriéndole a medio mundo, dándoles las buenas noches, y comentándoles que aquella, era la mas hermosa noche que había visto en el mundo.

Y el mundo a Nicholas Kumada, le sonreía cómplice.

-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

u//u mis disculpas…se que para este capitulo había prometido lemon, pero mientras lo iba realizando, me di cuenta de que si lo introducía ahora, estaría forzando la historia, y no era para nada de mi gusto…

Así que para el próximo capitulo, definitivamente habrá lemon, no os preocupéis ^__^

Mmm, como siempre espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, que a mi gusto estuvo bien, pero sus opiniones son las que me indican el camino del fic n_____n

Que estén muy bien, muchos saludotes!

**Capitulo II**

Una tarde de Marzo, cuando las flores de los ciruelos y cerezos comenzaban a brotar lentamente en pequeñas flores blancas y rosas, el templo Hikawa agonizó de dolor.

El pequeño hombrecillo de pelo entrecano, alma del santuario de Tokyo, se adormeció eternamente.

Desde las festividades pasadas, su corazón no había funcionado del todo bien, y esto había provocado que dos de sus personas mas queridas no se apartaran de el ni por un momento.

Rei y Nicholas habían cuidado del anciano, con sumo esmero y cariño, pero ni todo esto, había podido mejorar la delicada salud del abuelo Hino.

Cada día, habían visto como la vitalidad había ido desapareciendo de a poco, dejando como único restazo un poco de desdichada vida.

Sus ojos se habían cerrado, mirando como unas pocas flores rosadas nacían en la cima de un cerezo.

—…Son hermosas… ¿no crees Rei? ; Su pequeño cuerpo yacía acurrucado entre las colchas de su futon, respirando trabajosamente.

Rei, quien había estado ordenado la ropa de su abuelo a su lado, le respondió girándose hacia su lecho. Apenas había oído un susurro, pero le entendió claramente.

—Tienes razón, no hay como la primavera…

Sus ojos oscuros por un momento no entendieron lo que veían, ni tampoco lo que oían.

Allí, en la habitación del abuelo Hino, tan acostumbrada ya a su ajetreada respiración, todo de pronto, se encontró en completo silencio.

Su abuelo ya no le miraba, sino que lo hacia al vacío, pero con una sonrisa que dejaba ver lo feliz que se sentía.

Las manos temblorosas de su nieta lo tocaron, y aun podía sentir su tibio calor. Rogó mentalmente que en ese momento despertara, espero un millón de segundos, diciéndose que mas tarde reiría de lo tonta que había sido.

Pero su abuelo no despertó, y cuando sus manos se cansaron de zarandear, grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡NICHOLAS!.... ¡NICHOLAS!....

Si, el encontraría la solución, lograría despertar al abuelo y luego se burlaría de ella…si…el sabría que hacer; se repetía mentalmente la muchacha.

Cuando pudo por fin oír sus rápidas pisadas, logro parar de gritar.

—¿Qué sucede señorita Rei?; Nicholas aun agitado por la carrera, le miro.

Una morena completamente deshecha en lágrimas, le miraba suplicante.

No tuvo porque escuchar su respuesta porque de inmediato lo supo.

—…Nicholas…el abuelo no quiere despertar…; y dicho esto, se abalanzo con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—.—.—.—.—

Una semana después del funeral, su nieta aun no podía asimilarlo.

Desde la Ceremonia tradicional, aunque su rostro sereno no demostraba mas que su habitual severidad, ella se encontraba desmoronada por completo.

"…_El era su única familia cercana_…Años atrás su padre la había abandonado con el abuelo Hino, olvidándola para siempre, pero eso a ella no le importaba…solo su abuelo.

…Y ahora el se había ido, dejándola sola para siempre…"

Ahogo suavemente sus lágrimas en una almohada, apretándola fuerte contra si.

"_No había nada que hacer…estaría sola, sola como siempre lo había estado…sola…"_; Sus lagrimas seguían mojando la mullida almohada, que ahora parecía su mejor compañera.

Ni siquiera escuchó los decididos pasos del hombre, cuando este la tomo como sus brazos sosteniéndola sólidamente sobre su hombro, apoyándola contra si.

—…Señorita Rei…

_¿Nicholas?..._su fiel y humilde Nicholas, estaba allí mirando como su jefa lloraba desconsoladamente sobre un almohadón.

En ese momento, no supo porque, pero siguió llorando…lo normal hubiese sido que le gritase que se fuese de allí, y la dejara sola. Pero eso no ocurrió.

El hombre la sostenía tan firmemente contra su pecho, que ella imagino que nada podría separarla de si, y sin mas rompió a llorar fuertemente contra su pecho.

Nicholas acariciaba tiernamente su largo cabello, mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho, dejando ir cada lágrima acumulada dentro de su alma, aliviando su corazón.

No hubo palabras, ni tampoco un incomodo silencio que los perturbase. Solo ellos dos, dejando fluir sentimientos.

De pronto el la acercó mas hacia el, y le susurro suave contra su oído.

—No se preocupe señorita Rei…siempre estaré con usted, no la abandonare…; y luego tomo aire, como si estuviese marcando para siempre su futuro;—Todo…todo estará bien…se lo juro.

—.—.—.—.—

La húmeda brisa veraniega, brindaba un poco de sosiego al sofocante calor que aprisionaba a la gran ciudad.

Un joven trabajaba con esmero en la entrada del Templo Hikawa, arreglando algunos raídos maderos, que conformaban el santuario.

Desde allí, una morena joven le observaba, apoyada contra el umbral de una de las puertas. Este, al saberse observado, agacho la cabeza, escondiendo su sonrojado rostro entre sus cabellos.

Rei Hino, sonrió.

¿Qué haría si él no estuviese con ella? …lo mas probable es que renunciaría a todo…dejaría el templo y se iría de ahí, abandonando el sueño de su abuelo, olvidando para siempre aquella tradición.

Él era su compañía…su torpe, pero amable compañía, y realmente era lo que la hacia seguir adelante.

—.—.—.—.—

—¡Rei!...por favor…dime; la rubia seguía asiendo pucheros; no seas mala…dime con quien sales…por favor…

La aludida sonrió por quinta vez.

—Serena…no te lo diré, así que olvídalo.

—Por favor…al menos dime… ¿lo conozco?

—Noo…definitivamente no… lo siento…quizás algún día te lo diga…

Rei miro a su amiga, quien a la vez la miraba enfurruñada.

Sentía no decírselo, pero temía que si le contaba sobre Toya, estaba casi segura que media ciudad lo sabría, mas aun cuando el aludido ni siquiera se le había declarado.

—okey, no me lo digas…pero te prometo que lo averiguare…; y sin mas dejo a su mejor amiga, perpleja, pero tremendamente divertida.

—.—.—.—.—

—Nicholas, a mi regreso ten la casa limpia, no quiero encontrarme con que luego no has avanzado nada, ¿está bien?

—Si, Rei; nuevamente agacho la mirada, viendo como la morena salía, dejando su corazón destrozado por los celos.

Sabía que iría a encontrarse con el famoso Toya, ya era la tercera vez de esta semana y los evidentes cambios de ánimo de Rei se lo demostraban, vería otra vez al sujeto.

Era un suplicio esperar el atardecer, cuando sabía que ella vendría, feliz de su encuentro, casi apenas tomándole en cuenta, ni siquiera fijándose en la mitad de sus palabras, ni menos en la loza sucia de la cocina…cuando se reunía con el…nada volvía a existir para Rei, solo Toya.

—.—.—.—.—

"…Cielos, eran casi las once de la noche, y ella aun no aparecía…"

Nicholas se movía nervioso por la habitación, atento a cualquier ruido. Aun no había limpiado ni la cocina ni el baño por la ansiedad…lo mas probable es que ella lo regañara, pero en esos momentos eso le daba lo mismo, lo único que quería es que apareciera pronto con sus exigentes gritos.

Mil veces pensó lo peor, tal vez el tipo fuese un pervertido…o un sicópata amante de chicas jóvenes e inocentes como Rei o…

¡Era ella!, escucho su voz, cerca de la entrada.

Se encamino con rapidez para recibirla, pero unos susurros lo detuvieron.

—…Gracias, ha sido un día maravilloso…

Aquella era la irreconocible voz de ella, suave y casi dulce…susurrante…y luego una poderosa risa. La de él.

— Tú eres la maravillosa Rei; la voz del tal Toya, sonaba tan petulante, que Nicholas no le creyó.

—¿de verdad?; rió graciosa, pero temblorosamente.

—Claro…pero creo que aun podría ser mucho mejor… ¿no lo crees?

La mujer dejo escapar un suspiro…casi imperceptible para Nicholas.

Lo veía venir. Ni siquiera tenía que mirar, para estar al tanto de lo que pasaría…pero tenía que verlo.

Solo tendría que girar un poco el rostro, para saberlo…y así lo hizo.

Vio como el esbelto cuerpo de la mujer se elevaba suavemente, y que este era atrapado rápidamente por los brazos del hombre, para apretarlo contra el suyo…

La sombra de sus rostros se había fundido, y de pronto, ya no pudo seguir observando.

Lentamente Nicholas salio de ahí, con sus imperceptibles pasos.

—.—.—.—.—

Restregaba las manos con energía sobre los casi impecables platos, cuando ella entro.

Los celos y el dolor lo consumían al ver su resplandeciente rostro, su encantadora y pocas veces vista sonrisa. Lo más probable es que ella soñara mil veces con ese beso…ansiaría estar con el…no con el torpe de Nicholas haciéndole compañía.

—¿Nicholas?..; la morena pregunto contrariada;

—¿umh?...; ¿le había hablado?

—Te he preguntado si has dejado limpiado todo…;

—Si, si…; respondió, con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Bueno, iré a darme un baño…; nuevamente sonrió con su bella sonrisa;— no descuides el fuego.

El asintió. Sabía que el grito pronto llegaría.

—.—.—.—.—

—¡¡NICHOLAS!!

Allí estaba ella, en medio del frió baño, solo con una toalla a los costados envolviéndola.

—¡Maldición Nicholas, me dijiste que el baño estaba listo! ; Definitivamente la dulce expresión había desaparecido.

Rayos…no tenia ni una excusa, tal vez debería decirle que había estado toda la maldita tarde esperando por ella, chamuscándose en sus propios celos, y mas que preocupado al no verla llegar a la hora de siempre, que había olvidado hasta mantener el fuego.

Rei se agitaba, mirándole a sus ojos, esperando su inútil repuesta.

—Lo siento Rei; avanzo hacia ella, tratando de disculparse;—lo olvidé

Esta, le miro enfurecida.

—¡Siempre, siempre olvidas todo!...siempre es lo mismo.

Nicholas apretó los puños. Adolorido.

Los ojos de la mujer resplandecían de una rabia contenida, pero luego, como si recordara lo feliz que se sentía anteriormente, mas calmada le dijo:

— Necesito un baño,…; lo dijo, preparándose a salir, pero luego se detuvo;— por favor no lo olvides.

No, claro que no lo haría. Ya no.

—.—.—.—.—

Aquella noche definitivamente no podría dormir.

Imaginaba mil veces a Rei con ese tipo. Mil veces en que Nicholas solo era un simple espectador, pendiente a la historia de amor.

Se odio a si mismo… ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? ¿Como podía seguir amándola?...si para ella era solo un pobre tipo, dependiente de su caridad, al que trataba como una escoria mas…

…y ahora era peor…en esos momentos ella estaría pensando en los besos de Toya, de eso estaba casi seguro.

—.—.—.—.—

Creyó que estaba a punto de matarlo.

Toya, el fabuloso y encantador Toya, novio desde hace una semana de la señorita Rei, besaba a otra mujer.

Aquel día, mientras iba al mercado en busca del pedido, se encontró con aquella inesperada escena.

Al principio dudo. Ese no podía ser el… ¿Cómo? ¿No le había jurado a Rei que era el amor de su vida?,…Qué como se había pasado todo este tiempo sin ella, que ella era lo único que lo mantenía vivo…

Claro, eso era lo que Rei pasaba repitiéndole a Nicholas, comentándole su inmensa felicidad.

Definitivamente era el.

Nicholas avanzo unos pocos pasos más cerca de la pareja, luego a la primera separación de esta, se abalanzó sobre el hombre.

—¡Desgraciado!

—¡¿…pero que diab…?!

Toya apenas si reacciono, pero al hacerlo, le golpeo sonoramente la mejilla a Nicholas, haciéndole sangrar el labio inferior.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste engañar así a la señorita Rei?! ...

Arremetió contra el estomago del amado de su señorita, haciéndole gemir de dolor.

—¡ese…no es tu problema!; le escupió el rostro;…esa puta a mi no me importa…

Y eso basto, para que Nicholas literalmente estallara.

—… ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

—.—.—.—.—

—¡Liberen a Kumada!

El jefe de policía grito desde el otro extremo de la habitación al guardia que custodiaba las celdas de la pequeña comisaría.

Desde allí, Nicholas Kumada avanzaba lentamente sobre el pequeño pasillo, llegando hasta el jefe de Policía que lo esperaba.

—…ya estas libre muchacho…espero no te metas en mas problemas…

El hombre asintió cabizbajo.

—No se preocupe Sr. Uchiba, no creo que vuelva a ocurrir.

El jefe de policía le sonrió, y luego le añadió calladamente:

—…Deberías habernos dicho que semejante bombón te vendría a buscar, así hubiésemos tenido un poco mas presentable esta pocilga…

—¿eh?

—Claro, ¿acaso esa belleza no es tu novia?

Kumada se volteo rápidamente, para notar a una furiosa Rei, que ya echaba chispas a través de sus ojos…

—¡Nicholas!...¡Idiota!;se acerco al hombre y lo abofeteo sonoramente, mientras el resto de los policías reía estrepitosamente.

—¡Pero que novia tienes hijo!; comento divertido unos de los policías.

Este aun no reaccionaba.

—¡Hacerme preocupar así!...; la señorita Rei, estaba a punto de llorar;—…Diablos Nicholas…no llegaste en toda la noche…si no es por que te vengo a dar por desaparecido…no se que estas aquí… ¡Estúpido Nicholas!

Y dicho esto se lanzo a sus brazos, sin esperar a que este pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna.

—…Señoriota Rei…lo lo…siento…

Sus adoloridos brazos la sostenían firmemente, aprovechando cada momento, antes de que despertara bruscamente de aquel sueño.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que la señorita Rei Hino, se aparto rápidamente, para luego abofetearlo de nuevo.

Este ni se inmuto.

—¡Pobre de ti que vuelvas a hacerlo!...; y luego lo tironeo de la oreja, hacía la salida, mientras los policías seguían riendo.

—¡Hey Kumada, te olvidas de firmar!; el jefe de policía grito antes de que aquella muchacha se lo llevara.

—…Ah si…lo siento…; Kumada volvió hacia la comisaría y firmo lo necesario para su salida, y tomo las pocas cosas que se le quedaban, no sin antes que el jefe le susurrara:

—…Será una preciosura, pero ese mal genio no se lo quita nadie…

—.—.—.—.—

—¡Auch!

Kumada grito de dolor, mientras Rei le aplicaba alcohol a sus heridas.

—¡No te quejes ahora!; presionaba con mas fuerza sobre la herida;—... ¡No es mi culpa que andes de peleas por ahí!.... ¡debería darte vergüenza!

Nicholas callo. Por ningún motivo iba a decirle que se había peleado con Toya precisamente por ella, y menos por decirle puta….antes moriría que causarle un dolor a aquella muchacha.

Aunque tal vez fuese mejor decírselo, así sabría la calaña de novio que tenia…pero lo más probable es que el famoso Toya no volviera a pisar un solo escalón del Templo Hikawa…con semejante paliza, apenas si podría caminar en una semana.

—¿y tu de que te ríes?, ¿acaso no piensas decirme porque te peleaste?…; añadió, mas calmada, esperando una respuesta de el;— tu no eres así Nicholas…

Este nervioso y titubeante, añadió:

—Bueno Rei…un tipo me provoco, y la verdad no pude controlarme…; al parecer la mentira no se le daba muy bien;— lo siento, no quise preocuparte.

—Bobo Nicholas…; Rei le miro tiernamente, para luego aplicarle un poco más de alcohol, pero luego dijo como al descuido;—…por favor, no vuelvas a preocuparme así.

—.—.—.—.—

Con el paso de los días, Nicholas se daba cuenta de lo triste que Rei se encontraba, y el sabia claramente cual era la razón.

Yoshida Toya no había dado señales de vida ya hacia más de diez días y con el paso de estos, Rei inventaba millones de excusas de su desaparición.

…Y bueno, Nicholas se sentía realmente mal por eso, pero…maldición…el no se merecía a una mujer como Rei Hino.

Pero, cierta tarde, el nuevamente apareció.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ; Le grito desde la entrada del templo Hikawa, mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia el;—… ¡Fuera!

Toya le sonrió maliciosamente.

—… ¡Deja de meterte donde no te incumbe Kumada!...; añadió secamente;—…ella no es nada tuyo… ¿lo recuerdas?

Nicholas le miro, mas que enfurecido, dispuesto a sacar sus puños.

—¡Fuera de aquí!...; ya cerca de Yoshida, lo empujo hacia la salida del templo;— ¡No vuelvas a molestar a la Señorita Rei!..

—¿molestar?...esta vez no vengo por esa perra…; miro fríamente al hombre que tenia al frente;—…vengo por ti.

—¿eh?

El rubio le sonrió, para luego sacar una larga y filosa navaja de entre sus ropas.

—… ¿sabes?, nadie se mete conmigo sin consecuencia alguna…; lanzo una perfecta estocada, que paso rozando la oreja de Nicholas; —… ¿lo ves?

Este se echo hacia atrás, mirándole receloso, sin despegar la mirada de la navaja.

— ¡Se hombre y pelea con las manos!...; le miro desafiante; — ¿o es que temes ser derrotado como la ultima vez?

— ¡Ja!...aquella vez no estaba preparado…; se lanzo de nuevo contra el; —…por lo que ahora…no tendrás tanta suerte.

Nicholas se apresuro y se lanzo para quitarle la navaja, pero Yoshida fue más rápido dándole caza con el filo de esta en la mejilla izquierda, antes de que Kumada se la quitara rápidamente de las manos.

—… ¡Diablos!; gimió Toya antes de que Nicholas, lo desplomara de un golpe en el suelo de piedras.

—Te lo repetiré una vez más; amenazó; —…No vuelvas acercarte a la señorita Rei…no eres digno ni de mirarla…

— ¿Ah si?; escupió desde el suelo; —… ¿y tu si lo eres? ¿No eres acaso un simple y estúpido empleado que ella ni siquiera respeta?

Nicholas le miro furioso, queriendo golpear nuevamente al maltrecho Yoshida, pero prefirió avanzar hacia el templo, tratando de ignorar sus palabras.

—…Ella…nunca te tomara en serio, no eres nadie para ella ¿lo sabias? ¡NADIE!

El hombre siguió su camino, apretando fuerte los puños.

—…Tu lo sabes ¿no? Rei nunca te querrá…eres un estúpido, ella siempre lo dice; trato de imitar un desastroso tono de mujer; — "Nicholas es un tonto, nunca hace nada bien…no lo soporto, es un…

— ¡Ya basta!

Toya callo repentinamente.

Desde la entrada del Templo, Rei Hino se acerco a grandes pasos hacia su antiguo novio, y botando las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos, saco la mayor fuerza que pudo, para propinarle una feroz patada, haciendo que el rubio gritar de dolor.

Toya que se revolcaba en el suelo de dolor, le grito:

— ¡Perra!

Ella le miro desde su altura, mientras pensaba nuevamente en alguna forma de lastimarle, pero se reprimió.

—…Eres despreciable…tu eres el que me da lastima…; miro a Nicholas que la observada petrificado unos metros mas allá; —…realmente siento que Nicholas se haya manchado las manos contigo.

Se dio vuelta, yendo a su hogar, mientras le susurraba a Yoshida:

—Vete, no quiero verte mas…; suspiro; —...no vuelvas a molestarnos.

—.—.—.—.—


End file.
